Wedding Bells and Unemployment?
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: Spencer and his girlfriend face the possibility of losing their jobs in the BAU. During their suspension, they get married! Oneshot. Spencer/OC
1. Wedding Bells and Unemployment?

"Agent Russell, Dr. Reid." Strauss greeted coldly.  
They nodded as we entered her office and sat down curtly.

"Chief Strauss." Freya said through clenched teeth. "I supposed you have a legitimate reason for this meeting?"  
"Yes, I do," she replied, sitting behind her desk, "and you both know just what that reason is."  
"Do we?" Reid asked, almost sarcastically.  
"You two are aware of the policy on workplace fraternizing, correct?"  
Reid and Freya nodded, knowing full well what she was getting at.

"Then why is it that I have reports from multiple employees that you two have been.." She trailed a moment,

"fraternizing?"

"True, we have been fraternizing." Reid agreed. "But need I remind you that it has _not_ been in the workplace?"  
Freya nodded her agreement, yet on the inside she was terrified. Terrified of what Strauss would say; Terrified that she'd lose her job.

"Dating within or outside of the workplace between colleagues is strictly forbidden." Strauss snapped.  
"And why is it the bureau's decision on who should and shouldn't be attracted to each other?" Reid asked, obviously fuming now.

"Because, Dr. Reid, this is not the kind of job you can screw around with." She answered. "Dating colleagues while in this line of work is dangerous, towards the outcome of cases, peoples' lives..."  
"Chief Strauss, we don't compromise the outcome of cases." Freya stated. "We don't let our relationship get in the way of work."  
"I'll be the judge of that." Strauss said. "You're both on a one month's suspensions, unpaid."  
The air seemed to lift from Freya's and Reid's lungs.  
"Strauss-"  
"Dr. Reid, I'm sorry. I can't let this slide." She interrupted him. "I just can't."

Freya and Reid looked at each other in shock.

They'd been dating for almost a year, five months of which were in secret. (The only people knowing being Morgan and Garcia)  
They met when Freya was transfered to the BAU from the CID. (Criminal Investigation Division)

They almost instantly clicked. Both were both extremely intelligent, but a little on the...awkward side.  
"You know what Strauss, I will not let the Bureau tell me who I can and cannot date." Reid stated, standing up.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" Freya asked.  
He knelt to the ground, shocking Freya as well as Strauss.  
"Do what you have to do Strauss, but Freya..I love you." He started. "I want you to marry me."

Freya sat shocked while Strauss looked on in almost horror, that her employee would so utterly defy her.

Freya, regaining her ability to speak, said, "Spencer, I..I can't believe.."  
"Will you?" He asked.  
Freya needed but a moment to respond.  
"Of course I will, Spencer."  
He grinned as he stood and pulled her in to kiss him.  
They walked toward the door hand-in-hand.  
"Like I said, _Chief_ Strauss," Reid stated, "do what you have to do."  
They walked out proudly, although knowing that they more than likely just lost their jobs.

Their one month suspension stood as Strauss pondered their premanent fate.  
Here it was. Exactly one month later; the date of Freya and Spencer's wedding.  
They said 'I do' and it went off without a hitch. Morgan was the best man, Veronica was the maid of honor.

Freya Russell became Freya Reid and Spencer gleamed like only a groom could.

At the reception, they danced, they ate, they visited.

Yet one thought lay in the back of Freya's and Reid's minds.

What was to become of their job?  
The reception was coming to an end and Freya and Spencer were fully prepared to leave on their honeymoon to where else, but New York City, when they were approached by someone they didn't even know came to the wedding.  
"Hello, Dr. Reid." Strauss greeted. "Mrs. Reid."  
Freya and Spencer glanced at each other, shocked.  
"I've thought about your future at the FBI." Strauss said.  
Freya and Reid seemed to stop breathing as they waited for her to continue.

"I don't want to see either of you at the BAU," she said, "until after your honeymoon."


	2. A Little Blessing and a Lot of Trouble

This is actually a SEQUEL to my ONESHOT, 'Wedding Bells and Unemployment?' I'm posting it as a second chapter so the people following the first oneshot can know it's here.  
Once again, this is for my buddy Drew and her OC, FREYA RUSSELL. (Now Freya Reid lol) Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! (not to sound desperate or anything. ;)

* * *

A Little Blessing and A Lot of Trouble

TWO MONTHS AFTER WEDDING

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. _Was all that was going through Freya's head as the pregnancy test's screen flashed 'PREGNANT'.

She stared at it a moment, trying to let it sink in. When she heard Spencer opening the door to their bedroom, she pulled the bathroom door (that adjoined to the bedroom) shut, locking it.

"Freya?" Spencer asked, knocking on the door. "Frey? Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, Spence." She called back, still staring at the test. "I'm...Fine."

"You sure?" He pressed.  
"Yes, Spencer, I'm sure." Freya answered.  
"Alright, well we gotta leave for work in ten minutes, okay?"  
"Okay."  
Freya stared at the test for a moment longer before sticking it in her purse that sat on the counter. (If she had thrown it in the trash, Spencer would surely have seen it and she wanted to tell him herself. She'd throw it away at work)

She grabbed her purse and opened the bedroom door slightly, making sure Spencer wasn't there to barage her with questions.  
She touched up her make up and tried to seem not-so dazed before she went down the hall to the kitchen.

"Hey, honey." Spencer greeted her, kissing her gently. "You sure you're alright?"  
"I said I was fine, Spencer." Freya snapped. "Please drop it."

He backed away, his hands in front of him.  
"Moo-dy. Alright." He retreated to his coffee.

Freya poured herself a cup and was about to take a drink when she rembered hearing from her then-pregnant sister a couple years back that it was bad to have caffeine while pregnant.  
She reached over and dumped the coffee in the sink and grabbed a bottled water.  
"What was that about?" Spencer asked, eyeing Freya suspiciously.

"Oh, um, nothing." Freya answered, turning away. "Ready to go?"  
Spencer paused a moment, watching Freya.

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked outside and made their way down the sidewalk towards the subway.

Once they reached it and settled in for the twenty-five minute ride, Freya spoke up,

"Spence, have you thought much about wanting to..."

She trailed, unsure of how to word it.  
"Wanting to..Start a family?"  
Spencer turned towards her, surprised by her sudden question.  
"Yeah, I have thought about it some." He answered her. "Why?"  
"I don't know, I was just curious." Freya replied, looking down at her hands, wanting badly to just grin widely and blurt it out to him.  
"I wouldn't want to know, that's for sure, though." He continued.  
Freya looked up at him, and then back down as her heart broke into a million pieces.  
"Oh really?" She asked, tryingher hardest to hold back her tears. The loud, overcrowded subway helped.  
"I don't know, I just don't think I could handle it now." He said. He put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "But in the future, Frey." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek as the subway came hurling to a stop.

* * *

At work, Garcia noticed something was off about Freya. Way off. So at lunch, Garcia approached her as she waited for the elevator.  
"Mind if I join ya, chikadee?" She asked, bouncing up next to her.  
"Oh, yeah, I don't mind." Freya answered, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Hubby ain't joining you?" Garcia asked as they stepped in.  
"No, he has some files to finish," Freya replied, the faint elevator music wafting through the air, "he told me to go ahead."  
Garcia nodded, her bright-red hair flopping side-to-side.  
They stepped off the elevator and made their way outside to Garcia's red, '69 VW bug.  
"Where to, Misses Dr. Reid?" Garcia asked, pulling out of the FBI complex.

"I'm craving mexican, actually." Freya answered, almost giggling.  
"What is it?" Garcia asked, grinning.  
"What's what?"  
"You grinned."  
Freya's cheeks flushed, "I wasn't..Grinning."

"You were, you were grinning." Garcia laughed.  
Freya stayed silent as they drove towards the nearest taco bell. (Which wasn't too far away)  
They drove in silence for a while before Garcia spoke up.  
"Frey, are you okay?"  
Freya looked over at her as Garcia parked the car.  
"I was talking to Spencer on the way to work." She started. "And I asked him if he ever wanted to start a family."  
"What'd he say?"  
"He said 'eventually'."

Garcia shook her head.  
"You're pregnant, aren't you?" She asked, eyeing her closely.  
"Well aren't you quite the profiler." Freya said, a half smile on her face.

"Come on you two," Garcia grinned, "let's go get some food."

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER-

The team was on a case, and had been for 8 days, and Freya still has yet to tell Reid she was pregnant.

They had just gotten a lead as to where the unsub was and they were on their way to the apartment.

('They' being Freya, Spencer, Morgan and Hotch)  
"Logan Fargo!" Morgan yelled through the door. "Open up! This is the FBI!"

Freya never found much sense in yelling to the unsub through a locked door that they were the FBI. Kinda defeated the purpose, she thought.

Nonetheless, Morgan kicked the door open to reveal a crazed-looking Mr. Fargo, gun in front of him.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" He screamed, waving the gun around madly. "I will kill you all!"  
"Logan Fargo, put the gun down now!" Hotch yelled, gun drawn and ready.

"I won't do it!"

"Please Mr. Fargo, put the gun down." Freya repeated. "Put the gun down and things will go a lot easier for you."  
"Easier?" He yelled. "_EASIER?_ I'm gonna go to prison! A FEDERAL PRISON! HOW WILL THAT BE EASY?"

"Mr. Fargo, please. The alternative is much worse." Freya continued. "Just put the gun down."  
Fargo stared at Freya, that crazed-look still present in his eyes.  
"The alternative is my only choice." He mumbled.  
He pointed the gun at Freya, and pulled the trigger. She fell to the ground, immediately unconscious.  
Almost instantaniously, Morgan, Hotch and Reid pulled their triggers, putting a total of 7 bullets into Logan Fargo before he fell over, dead.  
Spencer knelt at Freya feeling as though his heart was going to fall out. She was hit in the right side of her upper chest, almost near her shoulder.

"Freya, wake up honey." Spencer said, his breath shortening gradually. "Please wake up, baby, please wake up."  
Freya lay, unmoving, in her unconscious state of agonizing pain. In the very depths of her mind, the depths that were still some-what aware, she hated herself for not telling Spencer she was pregnant.  
Because if she didn't make it, Spencer would be in more pain than any human should ever have to handle.

* * *

Five hours.

Five hours waiting.

Five hours Freya has been in surgery.

Spencer was ready to pass out, scream and cry all at the same time.  
"Reid, I'm sure she'll be fine." Morgan insisted, his hand resting comfortingly on Spencer's shoulder.

The entire team was there. Morgan, Hotch, Prentiss, JJ, Garcia, Rossi.  
All of them.  
They waited for nearly six hours before a doctor came out into the room.  
"Dr. Spencer Reid?"  
The entire team stood up and the doctor looked confused.

"Which-"  
"It's me, I'm Spencer Reid." Spencer cut in, wringing his hands in anxiety. "How's Freya? How's my wife?"  
"She's stable." The doctor told him. "She'll be fine. She'll be in a lot of pain for a while, but she's going to be fine."  
The team let out a collective sigh of relief.

Garcia shifted from one foot to the other. Was the baby okay? She didn't dare ask because of Reid still not knowing.

"The baby is perfectly fine, also." The doctor continued.

Garcia's breath caught in her throat. Crap.  
Spencer stared at the doctor a moment, his mouth agape.  
"B-ba..Baby?"  
The doctor's face flushed, "I'm sorry, I..Assumed you..Knew..?"

Spencer shook his head. "I...I don't understand."  
"Your wife is about 2 and a half months pregnant." The doctor told him.  
"C-Can I see her?" Spencer asked, in a state of complete shock.  
"They're getting her to a room right now." The doctor replied. "A nurse will come and get you when she's settled."  
With that and a nod, a turned and left. Spencer collapsed into a chair, his mouth still slightly gaping.

"Why in the world would she..."  
Garcia sat next to him, putting her arm around his shoulder.  
"Oh, my little daddy-to-be, she told me about it about two weeks ago." She said softly.  
Reid looked at her, confusion and hurt written across his face.  
"She didn't want to to tell you because..." Garcia continued hesitantly, "because you told her a couple weeks ago how you didn't want a family anytime soon and she was...Afraid."  
"Oh my God.." Reid mumbled, his hand flying to his mouth. "I can't believe I...I mean.."  
His memory raced back to the day on the subway, when she asked him about ever wanting a family. And then to that morning, how she was acting suspicious and moody.  
"Reid, it's okay." Prentiss suggested. "Freya's fine...The baby's fine, and don't beat yourself up over what happened."  
"Yeah, Reid, women overreact sometimes." JJ grinned. "Especially when they're pregnant. Trust me, I speak from experience."  
A nurse came out then, letting Reid know that he could see Freya.  
"Thanks guys." Reid mumbled as he got up.

He followed the nurse down the hall and to an elevator. After a painfully slow ride up three floors, and a walk down a long hallway, they finally reached room number 412.  
The nurse knocked lightly.  
"Mrs. Reid?" She said softly. "Your husband's here."  
Reid entered and inhaled shakily as he saw Freya laying almost lifeless on the hospital bed. She was hooked to axygen and had an EKG machine hooked to her chest.  
"Spence." She grinned weakly. "Hey."  
"Hi, Frey." Spencer said, sitting softly down on the side of her bed, taking her hand. "How're you feeling?"  
"Spence, there's something I need to tell you." She said, disregarding his question.  
Reid stayed silent, allowing her to continue.  
"I...I'm p-pregnant."

Reid nodded. "I know." He grinned. "The uh, doctor informed me."  
"Spencer, I'm so sorry I didn' tell you." She said, frowning. "I should have told you, but I was so afraid you'd be upset and-"  
"Freya, stop." Spencer interrupted her. "It's okay. I know why you didn't tell me and _I'm _sorry."  
Freya grinned. "I love you Spencer. So much."  
"I love you to, Frey." He leaned over and kissed her gently.

The nurses silently watched from the hall, 'awwing' to themselves as he kissed her.

"Aw, they'll have a little blessing soon." One cooed.  
"But a lot of trouble came out of it." Another chimed in. "A _lot _of trouble."


End file.
